Elite Force: Season 2
by Lilly NightFall
Summary: I don't know if they are making another season or not, but I was sad that the last episode ended on a cliff hanger. So I'm starting where they ended. This is what I'd expect of season two of elite force.
1. Chapter 1

**Chase**

My uncle Douglas breathed heavily in my arms. I'm still in shock that my girlfriend, Reese, was working against the whole time. Well, ex girlfriend now.

"Douglas, I'm so sorry. She got him good. His pulse in really weak." I tell the team.

"It's not the only thing she got, she downloaded the superhero list." Kaz sighed, as he looked up from the cyber desk.

"Uhhh!" I scream, punching the wall. "This all my fault!"

"No it's not," Bree says, putting her hand on my shoulder. "It was just a stupid crush. It could have happened to any of us."

I wish I could believe her, but this has already happened before. First it was Marcus. He pretended to be my friend. He was just using me to get closer to Davenport. Then more recently, Sebastian. He was working against me and my family and I only made it easier for him. Of course I know we defeated both of them, but it still hurts when people decide to play with my emotions for fun.

"Now they know where all the superheroes are. We have to get on the encrypted network and warn them." Oliver says.

Kaz tries to get on the network, but an error immediately showed up. "She blocked our access." He confirmed. "We can't even get on."

"I'll stay here with Douglas. You guys head back out and try to find Reese." -I look down at Douglas- "If it's a war they want. Then they'll get a war."

 **Bree**

The team and I reluctantly agreed and headed back outside. I was angry. I was angry at Reese for hurting Douglas. I was angry at Rodissius for using Chase. And I was angry at myself for being angry. I hate being angry and I hate when others are angry. It was a little scary how angry Chase had gotten. I've never seen his like that before. I hope it was just temporary.

I was walking through the tunnels behind the rest of the team. Skylar looks back at me and stops for a bit to meet up with me.

"You okay?" She says.

"No. I just can't. . ." I trail off. My anger turning to sadness. I was terrified about what could happen to Douglas and what Reese and her freakishly big family could do to the city and the superheroes and depending on how high their aiming, the world.

"It's okay. We'll defeat them." Skylar puts her hand on my shoulder and we walk though the tunnels.

 **Kaz**

When we reached the city again, it was completely deserted. No more innocent civilians running for their lives and best for all, no shapeshifters.

"Then must have moved to another location." I said. We began to search around, when Reese appeared. We all get into fighting stances.

"What do you want?" Skylar growls.

 _"She_ hurt my father." Reese says, glaring at Bree. "Which means I must destroy her. If I don't I would be dishonoring my father, hope you understand. Just kidding, I don't care what you think." She snarls.

I used my pyrokinesis to throw fire at her, but she quickly ducked.

"Is that the best you can do?" Reese growls.

I scream and tackle her to the ground. I punch her in the stomach. Reese flips him over punches me in the guts. She shapeshifts into fire sphere and hits me in the head. I groan, feeling dead on the street ground.

In the corner of my eye, I see Reese shapeshift behind Bree. She pushes her down next to me. Bree is completely different. She has a glint in her eye that makes her look like she's going to cry. I've never seen that before.

"Two for one. Today really has been lucky." Reese says as she lights up a ball of energy in her hand. Everything went so fast. Reese released her sphere and I'm suddenly pushed to the side. I get the strength to sit back up. Bree lied on the ground, breathing heavily. I scream her name and crouch over to her.

"Whatever, I'll get the rest of you later. I have important business to attend to." Reese shifts into a swarm and flys away.

 **Chase**

I've been trying to cure Douglas and nothing is working. I was beginning to get frustrated. I was the smartest man in the world, and I couldn't figure out how to cure my own father. My knowledge of superhero logic is finally catching up to me.

If this wasn't already the worst day ever, the team returns with Kaz carrying Bree. She was really pale and was having a hard time breathing. I run to them and help Kaz bring her to the ground. I place her head on my lap and place two fingers on her wrist.

"Her pulse is really weak." I tell the team.

Bree begins come back to consciousness. She frantically looks around for something. Then she looks up at me.

"Is Kaz okay?" She asks, almost scared of the answer. Kaz crouched down with me.

"I'm right here. Are you okay?"

She studders, then looks at me again.

"Is Douglas okay?"

"Unfortunately, he's not doing to hot. He's breathing fine and I bandaged his wounds, but he doesn't seem to be getting better."

"You didn't answer the question. Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Kaz demands. He is really concerned. I want to ask what happened between them. Why they are suddenly so close. But I know now is not a good time.

"I-"

I suddenly hear Douglas coughing. Skylar and Oliver run to him and prop him up. Me and Kaz look up.

"How are you feeling?" Skylar asks him.

"Good. . . Actually, I feel great." He stands up and stretches his arms and legs. That's weird, I never even gave him anything. I brush it off and turn back to Bree. She needs me more right now.

"How are you doing?" Kaz asks again, a little gentler.

"A-a. . . little hurt. . . but I think. . . I'll be okay." Bree says. Her breathing is not stable. It sounds like she's having a hard time getting those words out. She's probably not okay. My older sister doesn't like being babied or feeling helpless. I wish she could just tell me how she's really feeling.

"You don't sound okay," Kaz says, standing up. "I'm going to get an oxygen mask and some bandages." He runs upstairs.

Bree suddenly breathes harder. She feels like jello in my arms. I checked her pulse again.

"She's getting worse. Her pulse in getting weaker." Skylar, Olivier, and Douglas crouched down with me.

"Bree, can you hear me?" Nothing. Her are fixed on something in the distance. I'm getting really scared. I couldn't lose my sister. So I ask again.

"Bree, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." After the longest second of my life, I feel her tiny squeeze.

"She can hear me. Where is Kaz!?" I scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, thank you to: LabRatsFan281, Labrats4567, and Shadow-wolf78 for commenting such nice words. Commenters always make me so excited to write!**

 **Kaz**

I run upstairs to get my mighty med first aid kit. I rush to my room and dig frantically, trying to find my kit. But it wasn't there. I go into Oliver's drawer to try to find his. Nothing.

"Looking for something?" A voice says.

I quickly turn around.

"Riker." I sneer. He's standing near the door, holding me and Oliver's mighty med kits.

"It's Roman."

"Whatever. What do you want with those?"

"I know your little friend is dying. Just wanted to make sure my sister completed her mission." Roman says. I was losing my patience. I needed to get to Bree right now.

"Give those back." I say, lighting up my pyrokinesis.

"Or what?" He starts. I throw a continuous stream of fire through my hand. It hits him straight in the heart. He screams and falls to the ground.

"Where is Kaz!?" I hear Chase scream.

I grab the kits and run back downstairs.

 **Chase**

Kaz finally comes back downstairs with two kits in his hands.

"Where were you!? My sister is dying and your leisurely going to get a kit?" I scream at him.

He begins to hook up the oxygen mask to her face. "Roman broke into the house. I had to fight him for the kits upstairs." He says, not even looking up from Bree.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Skylar asks him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kaz says, wrapping the bandages around her body.

I felt like such a jerk. I wish I could say it was just Spike poking his head out, but it's not. I was just angry. I was trying hard to let it show, but it was probably a bit obvious.

I let Kaz fix up my sister. The oxygen mask seems to be doing all right. When Kaz done he looks at me, almost afraid of the question I was going to ask.

"How is she?"

He sighs. "She's gotten better, but she's still not great. I. . . I don't know if she's going to make it." He says, looking down. I think he was going to cry. I don't judge him though, I was also going to cry.

"Excuse me for a minute." I say, holding back tears. I go upstairs to the main level. I sit on the couch and try to collect myself. But every time I try to suck it up, more tears come out.

Suddenly I hear something crash on the terrace. I wipe away my tears and go see what it is. I see a girl wearing all black and looking a little hurt from the crash. Somehow I knew she was a shapeshifter.

"Who are you!?" I yell, getting into a fighting stance.

She slowly gets up and puts her hand out. "I'm not here to fight, I want do help you."

"Yeah, right. I've had enough with your family today."

"I swear, I'm not like my siblings. I'm the youngest and I've never understood why my father was so angry at superheroes. I know that what they are doing is wrong." She says.

"They why did you crash on our terrace." I said putting down my fists.

"My oldest sister, Reese, was angry with me again. She threw me from the sky."

"Yeah, yeah, super sad. I'd really appreciate if you leave now." I said very annoyed. I knew she was lying. I was not going to fall down that hole twice in the same day.

"Look, I know you don't trust me, but while I'm here maybe I could help you."

"What are we looking at?" I ask, walking over to her.

"If I'm not mistaken, your sister was heavily injured. I could help her." She smirked. She knew I couldn't say no to that.

"How so?"

"Here I have some medicine," she pulls out a small bottle of what looks like cough syrup. "It treats most superhero burns and bruises. I've been using it all day. That's why my sister was angry with me."

I cross my arms and glare at her.

"You don't have to believe me, but it would be such a shame if your sister if dead by tomorrow and you know you could have prevented it. . . Well, I guess I'll be leaving now. Bye!" She shapeshifts into a crow and flys off, leaving the medicine behind. I pick it up and study it. I run back downstairs. I show Skylar the bottle.

"Where did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter right now, will it fix her."

"Yeah."

I rush over to Bree and sit her up. I take off the oxygen mask. I help her drink some of the bottle. Suddenly a bright light glows on her chest, where she got hit. The glow continues for about 10 seconds, then it stops. Bree gasps for air and sits up. It worked!

"What happened?" She asks, as everyone stares at her.

"Do you remember?" Douglas asks.

"I think so. Douglas got hurt and the rest of us went to find Reese, but she hit me. Everything is a little blurry after that."

"I'm just glad your okay." I say, giving her a hug.

"But Chase, how did you get that medicine?" Oliver asks.

"It was the weirdest thing. When I went upstairs, a shapeshifter crashed on the terrace and she gave it to me. What is it?"

"That is a special superhero medicine called Agen. It can heal almost every kind of superhero injury there is." Skylar explains. "There are only three bottles of it in the entire world. Two of them are hidden and one was in mighty med."

"Maybe that shapeshifter stole it before they destroyed the hospital." Kaz suggests.

"It doesn't matter right now," I say. "I'm just glad everyone is okay."

 **Bree**

When I went to bed that night, I couldn't help but wonder who that shapeshifter was. Why did she want to help me? Is she planning something?

I decide to figure it out tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a better day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bree**

The next day, I woke up, got dressed and headed straight downstairs. Today we all agreed to come up with a plan.

"Good morning, guys." I greet my friends.

"Good morning." Skylar smiles.

Chase walks over to me. "How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Fine." I say, putting a bagel in the toaster.

"Just fine! Can you be more specific?"

"Dude. Chill. She said she's fine." Oliver said, but quickly regretting it when Chase shoots a glare his way.

"I'm just making sure. She could have gotten sick or hurt again."

"In her sleep?" Kaz buts in.

"It could happen!" Chase screams at him.

I roll my eyes.

"Did anyone think of anything last night?" I say, trying changing the subject. I don't even have to explain because everyone knows what I'm talking about. We all sit and think for a while. Then shake our heads. I honestly wasn't expecting a blockbuster idea, but something would have be nice.

"It's okay," I encourage the team. "I doubt they'll attack two days in a row."

They nod, almost in unison.

"Why don't we try to track them today? Maybe we can figure out what they're doing next." Kaz suggests.

"That's a great idea!" I said smiling at Kaz.

After we finished breakfast, Skylar, Kaz, and Oliver head down to mission command. I was about to go to, when Chase stops me.

"Maybe you should pass on today." He says.

"Chase, I've already told you, I'm fine." I assured him.

"I get that. I just think you should take it easy today." Chase says. He's choosing each one of his words really carefully. He doesn't want to hurt my feelings, but it doesn't matter what words he chooses, it still hurt me.

"I'm feel fine. Really. I'll always tell you when I don't feel good. Please let me help."

"I'm sorry, Bree, but I can't let you. Just take one day off."

"No. You are being so ridiculous." I yell, marching down to mission command.

My friends look at me strange as I march to the cyber desk, as Chase runs after me.

"What's going on?" Skylar asks.

 _"He_ doesn't want me to help you guys because of my _injury._ Can someone tell him how stupid he's being."

"He's not completely wrong. . ." Skylar starts.

"Yeah Bree, you almost died yesterday. You shouldn't be pushing yourself to hard." Oliver says.

I look at Kaz with sad eyes. I couldn't believe what my team was telling me.

"Kaz?"

"Sorry Bree, I think they're right. I don't want you to get hurt again." He says sadly. My heart broke into two but I nodded.

"Okay. I get it. I'll go upstairs and rest." I sadly walked upstairs and got in Skylar's bed. I think a part of me knew they were right.

 **Chase**

I watched as Bree sadly walked upstairs. I sigh.

"It's for her own good." Oliver says.

I nod and get to work. It took a while, but we found a location. Everyone else was so excited. Maybe we could actually best these shapeshifters. But a dark cloud rained all over my happiness.

I couldn't sleep that night. I don't know why I was feeling so guilty. I was going the right thing. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something else happened to her that could have been prevented.

I quietly get out my capsule. I grab my phone and walk downstairs to the terrace. I dial the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Do you think you can come over tomorrow?" I said quietly into the phone. I didn't want anyone to hear me.

"Sure, why?

"We need some help and I think Bree needs her family right now." I say.

"Okay, I'll bring my army."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but, it was the strangest thing. (haha, stranger things! Tell me you are also obsessed with that show!) I know what I want to write, but I can't seem to execute it properly. Thank you for all the favs, follows, and nice comments! You are all amazing!**

 **Chase**

I woke up earlier than usual that morning. I hopped straight out my capsule, remembering who I invited over. I was incredibly excited. I haven't seen my family in, what seems like forever.

I walk downstairs and wait on the couch. I was sitting for about 5 minutes, when I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I look up to see my sister coming downstairs in her workout clothes. When Bree spots me, she looked like a deer spotted in headlights.

"Where are you going?"

She keeps walking towards the door. "For a walk."

I walk to her. "In workout clothes? At 6:00 in the morning?" I cross my arms. I knew Bree was lying. She's always really blunt when she's lying.

"I just wanted to be comfortable and you don't know when I have a urge to take a walk." Bree said, now annoyed and crossing her arms. "And why are you up anyway?"

"I always get up early."

"Yeah, but you usually aren't dressed and you look like your waiting for something."

"Fine, it going to be a surprise but whatever," I sigh. "Adam and Leo are coming over today to help with our _situation_."

"Really! That's great!" She squeals. "Well, nice talking to you," She quickly opening the door. "But I have to go on my walk! Bye!" She said, slamming the door before I can say anything else.

I shake it off and go back to sitting on the couch.

 **Bree**

I slam the door on Chase and sigh. I honestly didn't know why I wanted to take a walk. I just woke up and had the urge to move my legs. I've been focusing so much on my new superpowers, I haven't really practiced my bionics. You wouldn't think I still need bionic training since I've have bionics for as long as I can remember. I don't know if it's just instincts or something else but, I just needed to be outside.

I know no one will ever admit it but, we are all scared. I've been thinking about it all night. Rodissius is an ex-superhero with 12 sharpshooter children. You don't need to be a genius to figure out they outnumber us by _a lot_. They could easily take my team down if we don't get some kind of upper hand on them and fast.

I turn the corner back to the penthouse. When I enter the house, Chase is still sitting on the couch.

"Did they come yet?" I ask.

"No." He answers bluntly. "I sit next to him and continue to wait together."

"Where's everyone else?" I ask, trying to past time.

"Skylar and Oliver are upstairs and Kaz went to get a coffee."

"Coffee?" Kaz never struck me as the coffee type.

"Well, I don't know what he's getting. He just said he was going to the coffee shop down the street. He could be getting a hot chocolate, tea, muffin. . ." Chase trails on.

I nod. We continue to wait for another hour.

"Maybe we should call them." Chase nods. I take out my phone and call Adam.

"Hello." He answers.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Bree? How did you know I was coming?"

"Chase's big mouth." Chase rolls his eyes.

"Well okay, were stuck in an accident! You should come over right now!"

"Okay!" I hang up the phone. "They're stuck in an accident! Let's go!" Chase immediately gets up and we both run to the door.

"Surprise!" Adam and Leo shout as I open the door.

I jump back and they burst out laughing.

"Y-you where so scared!" Leo said, between his laughter. I playfully punch his arm.

"Did you have to play right now? We're all a bit tense."

"Oh come on. It was pretty funny." Adam laughs.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

I close the door and we go to sit on the couch.

"So, how you been?" I ask Adam.

"Me? What about you? I heard what happened." He said concerned.

"Yeah!" Leo asks excitedly. "What about your superpowers!"

"I was talking about her injury."

"Yeah, that's bad, but she's fine now. And come on, superpowers! My own sister has superpowers!" He brushes past Adam. "How did you get them?"

I explained everything, about how I wasn't feeling special anymore and how I almost touched the Arcturion space rock. Then I almost died, but then Skylar had to touch the rock and how she lost some powers and I gained some powers. I show them my thermal touch, proton ring, flashlights hands and my electrokinesis.

"So cool!" Leo squeals.

Kaz then walks in with his coffee cup.

"So. . . It turns out that coffee is gross, but I left some for you." He said, handing me the cup. I take off the top and smell the coffee.

"Of course it's gross, this is just black coffee with no cream or sugar."

"I thought it was all the same. I just said 'I want the coffee that has caffeine' and the barista was like 'Do you want a latte, cappuccino, or a simple brew?'. Then I said 'The simple one' and she gave me that"

I giggled. I lead Kaz to the kitchen, where I add some cream and sugar. Then I fill a cup with ice and pour the coffee in it. I pass him the cup and he takes a sip.

"Better?"

Kaz shrugs. "Its not as bad as before, but I still wouldn't get this again."


End file.
